They called it kitty love
by Karaifan16
Summary: This FanFic ships my favorite characters, Bimm and Cattus the One-Blade. Bimm has loved Cattus since Adventure Academy, but she never had the strength to him. Now with the advice of Vamber Warrior, she now knows what to do.
1. first letter

At Warrior for Hire HQ

Vamber was reading the latest volume in the 'Veronica Victorious' series while lying down on the couch. "This has got to be the best volume yet," she said as she flipped through the pages. She then heard a knock at the door, she got up and open the door and saw that it was hers and Prohyas former classmate Bimm. "Bimm, what brings you here? Do you and Familiar need help on a job?"

"Uh, actually I came here to get you advice on something. May I come in?" Bimm asked.

"Well of course, come sit down," Vamber said as she let her in. They sat down on the couch. Grup came in with cup of milk on his plate for their guest. "This is Grup, our roommate and best friend," she said introducing him.

"Here you go," Grup said as he handed it to Bimm.

She took the cup and said, "Thank you, little dragon."

"That will be all Grup, thank you," Vamber demised him. "So Bimm, what advice do you need?"

Bimm started to blush pink through her blackish blue fur. "Well, it's about this guy I like, you know him from Adventure Academy, um, Cattus The One-Blade," she said while blushing a pink-rose color.

Vamber's eyes shrunk in surprise. "You have a crush on Cattus?!" Bimm nodded in response. "Well how long have you had a crush on him?"

"Since that first day Prof. Cyrus's class, from the moment I heard his sweet, silky voice and his reason for being a hero I fell head over tail for him, but I never had the nerve to talk to him," Bimm explained.

"Well, why don't you tell him what you just told me?" Vamber asked.

"No, I can't, if I tell him that he'll think I'm some sort of stocker. Vamber, what do I do?" Bimm sighed.

"Hmm, I have best plan. Why don't you just write a letter to Cattus confessing your feelings, but keep it anonymous, then have a friend deliver the letter, then write a second letter with a token of your affection, and then send a final letter requesting a rendezvous," Vamber suggested. Bimm blinked in amazement. "I got the idea from 'Veronica Victorious and the Love Letter from a Leach'."

"Oh, I absolutely love that one, and that's a good idea, I'll go home at once and write the letter," Bimm got up from the couch and ran to the door. "Thanks, Vamber. I would love to talk with more with about 'Veronica Victorious' with you," she said before leaving.

Later, at Familiar and Bimm's apartment

She returned to her apartment she shares with Familiar. She opened the door and saw her brother cleaning his Cat Toy Magisword. "Hey sis, where have you been?" he asked her. "You were supposed to help me clean our magiswords."

Bimm started to fiddle with her hands and thought, 'I can't tell him about Vamber's advice, he can't know about my crush.' "I was out trying to get us a job, you know with rent coming up and all," she lied.

Familiar narrowed his eye brows. Bimm started to sweat nervously. "Good idea, Mr. Pachydermus Packard does hate it when we're late. So, are you going clean to clean your Ball of Yarn Magiswords?"

"Yeah, I'm going to clean it in my room, it's probably going to take me a while so don't come in," she said as she grabbed her magisword and went into her room. She went to her desk, took out a parchment, quill, and ink, and started to write. After 2 hours of attempting to write the perfect love poem. "Okay this will be the letter to let Cattus know my feelings, even if he won't know it's me, oh almost forgot the finishing touch," she said as she opened her desk drawer and pulled out a perfume bottle labeled 'Fickle Sea Salt,' she sprayed it and sniffed it. "Ah, the smell of the Fickled Sea," she said as she felled backwards on her bed with parchment in paw. "Well, better clean Ball of Yarn Magisword, otherwise Familiar will get on my case."

The next day at Witch Way HQ

Bimm knocked on the door and waited for someone to some to the door. The door open and it was Gateaux who opened it. "Hi, Gateaux," Bimm greeted him.

"Bimm, it's always good to see you. Do you and Familiar need some help with magic?" he said as his paws started to magically glow.

"Um, actually I wanted to see if you could deliver this parchment to Cattus the One-Blade for me, and maybe not tell him it's from me if you could? I'll pay you," she asked while handing the parchment to him.

"You don't have to do that, and I'll do it, I got a lot of time to myself since Morbidia is off visiting her family. May I ask what it's about?" He asked before taking the letter.

Bimm started to blush. "Let's just say it's very private and here's my magi-mobile number so you can call me and tell me what happens," she said while taking piece of paper with her number on it. Gateaux took the number. Bimm's magi-mobile started to ring, she grabbed it and answered. "Familiar, did you get us a job? You did? Great! Help Frankie Jupiter find a magic pair of platform shoes? Got it. I'll see you in Keehaul Cove," she as she hung up. "I got to go, call me later, m'kay," she said before leaving.

Gateaux waved goodbye. "Hmm, wonder what it's about. Oh well, Natasha, let's go find Cattus," he said to his and Morbidia's mascot roommate spider before picking her up and putting her on his shoulder and left the house.

In the Sheepy Jungle

Gateaux was walking while looking Cattus magi-mobile post. "Okay Natasha, according to Cattus's last post he accepted a job for Old Man Oldman to making a sheepy topiary, he should be around here somewhere," he to his spider friend. He then heard a slashing sound coming east. "Hmm, I wonder what's going on over," he said before they went to check it out. They then found Cattus cutting a small sheepy hedge with his Whirlwind magisword. "Hi, Cattus."

"Why Gateaux, it's always good to see you. What brings you to the Sheepy Jungle?" he asked has he put his sword back into its scabbard.

"A female friend of mine wanted me to give you this parchment," Gateaux said as he handed him the letter.

Cattus took the latter and unfurled it and read it out loud.

"Dearest Cattus,

My love for thy is as strong as your noble sword. Your eyes are as blue as the Fickle Sea. Your fur is as soft as the wool of the Sheepy Jungle. Thy made me swoon the very moment I heard your enchanting voice. I will send another parchment soon.

Love,

Your secret admirers.

"This is the most beautiful letter I've ever read. Gateaux, you must tell me who wrote this," he insisted.

"Sorry, Cattus I swore that I wouldn't tell you, I hope you can respect her wishes," Gateaux told him.

"I do understand, but you must tell her that I can't love her until I know who she is."

"Okay, I better go tell her right now," Gateaux said before leaving.


	2. Announcement

p style="text-align: left;"strongsorry I haven't post anything for this story lately. As some of you may know I've been busy with other stories and all, but I am almost done with the second chapter and will posting soon. I bet some of you are wondering where I got the idea for this fic. Well I got it from an episode of the Nickelodeon show 'The Loud House', where the kids where trying to figure who sent one of them a secret admirer letter. So I wanted to do something like that./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWell, that's all I wanted say. See you all later./strong/p 


	3. Token of love

**Sorry this took so long hope you like it.**

Bimm and Familiar found the magic pair of platform shoe for Frankie Jupiter and got the gems. "Finally, that job took forever. I can't wait to get home and put my paws up," Familiar said with exhausted sigh of relief.

"That makes two of us, that monster squid was way tough. Next time can we not take on a level five dungeon?" Bimm said. Her magi-mobile rang. She checked the collar ID said it was Gateaux. She clicked the answer button and said, "Hey Gateaux, hold on," she said before putting her paw over the speaker and turned to Familiar, "Uh Familiar, I'll catch up with you."

"K, but you better hurry, Mayor Long James is giving us a ride back on his boat," Familiar said.

Bimm nodded and ducked behind a couple of boulders. "Sorry about that, Gateaux. So, what did Cattus think about my letter?" she asked in an enthusiastic voice, her eyes glistening with happiness.

"Well, he said that he felt like the poem was the best he ever read, but he also said that he can't fall in love without meeting you in person," he explained. "Why didn't you tell me that it was a love letter? I can keep a secret."

Bimm closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know, I mean, the only person I've ever told was Vambre and that was only because I couldn't hold it in any longer and I needed an idea to tell him," she said in a stammer. "Can you deliver another letter to him after I write it if possible?"

"Sure, no problem, but can you do me a favor for me while I do?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you watch Natasha, mine and Morbidia's spider? She doesn't like being out of the house or being alone," he explained.

Bimm thought for a minute. "I guess I can do that, she's not a venomous spider, is she?"

"Well, she is, but she doesn't bite unless told to, trust me, she's really sweet."

"Okay, I got to go, I'll talk to you later," she said before she hung up and went to meet Familiar at the boat. By the time they returned to their apartment it was night time. They collapsed on their couch, aright after they sat down the door knocked. "Must be Mr. Pachydermus Packard. Familiar, could you get it? I got to go to my room to do something," she said as she got up. Familiar nodded and got up. Bimm went to her room to compose another love poem for her crush Cattus. It took an hour, but she finally finished. She grabbed her Ball of yarn Magisword and created a heart shaped yarn ball with pink, red, and white coloring and placed it in the envelope. She took out her magi-mobile and started to text Gateaux. 'I wrote the next letter, I will be there tomorrow.'

She waited for the reply, then after about a minute his texted back. 'Great, I will see you tomorrow, so I can deliver the letter.'

'Thank you.'

She then put her phone away and went to bed. While she slept she dreamed about her being in a meadow of catnip in a beautiful red dress sitting in the catnip. She heard the clatter of hooves coming over the hill. Cattus appeared from over the hill, dressed head to tail in silver knight armor, riding a Clydesdale, and holding a bouquet of marigolds and red roses with his free hand. "On ward, valent steed. For on yonder meadow, sits the fairest she-cat of them all," he said in a noble and romantic tone as he snapped the reins with his hand that held them. The horse trotted over to Bimm and stopped a foot away from her. Cattus climbed down off horse, walked over to Bimm, and got down on knee. "Bimm, you are the greatest, smartest, and loveliest adventurer in all the land. It would be the greatest honor of my life if you go on a date with me," he said as his deep, beautiful black eyes stared into her black eyes.

Bimm felt like a million clouds were lifting her above the sky and into the cosmos. Before she could answer him, she heard a buzzing and woke up. She looked over at her bedside table and saw that the sound was coming from her Piggy Pie Jones alarm clock. She turned off the alarm, saw that it was 8:00 am and got out of bed. She got dressed, put the letter in her pocket, and brushed her fur and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and grabbed some leftover cat food for breakfast. 'Familiar must still be asleep,' she thought as she ate the cat food. She grabbed the notepad and wrote 'Going to the market for groceries, be back at 1:00 o'clock" and then left the apartment. She grabbed her Flying Broom Magisword and flew over to Witch Way Headquarters. On the way she called Gateaux to see if he was awake. After the second ring, he picked up. "Good morning, Gateaux. I hope I didn't wake you," she said to him in a nervous voice.

"Don't worry, I was up anyway writing some brilliant fan fiction, you can read it while you're here," he said with a yawn.

"I would love to, I can't wait," she said before she hung up. Bimm finally arrived at the HQ and knock on the door.

"Come in, door's unlocked!" she heard Gateaux's voice coming through the door. She opened the door and went in. She saw his and Morbidia's gothic portrait hanging over the couch where Gateaux was sitting with typewriter in lap and Natasha on shoulder. "Hey, Gateaux, and this must be Natasha."

"Yup and I am done with my Veronica Victorious fic. 'Veronica Victorious and the whispering goat' is my best work yet," he said as he took the paper out of the typewriter, placed it on a stack of paper, got up, took Natasha in his hands, and place her on Bimm's hat. "Okay, I'll take the letter to Cattus and be back as soon I as can."

Bimm smiled. "I really owe you," she said as she handed him the letter and took Natasha off her hat and put her on the couch.

Gateaux put the letter in his pocket, took his fan fiction off the couch, and handed it to the she-cat. "All the payment I need is for you to watch Natasha and read my expertly written fan story. Okay, see you later," he said before he left. He started walking and took out his magi-mobile. He went to Cattus's wilderness living and job blog. "Okay, looks like he is in Transylbiria doing a job for Fud, getting six snow Crow eggs for snowy omelet," he said as he teleported himself to the frozen land. He looked around and saw that he was in the middle of hunting pack of long underwear werewolves. "Uh oh," he said before he started running away and monsters started chasing him. He kept running and didn't look back until he started to hear whimpering and strong wind blowing. He saw that it was Cattus fighting off the wolves.

Cattus eventually won and the creatures ran off. "What ho, Gateaux, another letter for me?" Gateaux nodded and took the envelope out of his robe's pocket and gave it to him. Cattus used his claw to open the letter, took out the parchment and yarn heart, and started reading aloud.

"'Dearest Cattus,

This heart with pure white like your soul, pink like when I blush every time I see you, and red like my passion for you, is a token of my love. I will send another letter with a rendezvous location.

Love,

Admirer.'

It is so beautiful. Tell my admirer I cannot wait to meet her," Cattus said as he started to bat at the yarn heart ball.

"Don't worry I will," Gateaux said before teleported back to his house.

 **Next chapter: Rendezvous**

 **This will be the final chapter in this fan fic. Bimm will finally tell Cattus where to meet her, but the location she picks, might be full of danger.**


	4. rendezvous

**Here it is everyone the last chapter of this fic. Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I have been really busy with work.**

Gateaux returned to Witch Way HQ and saw Bimm was sitting on the couch, still reading Gateaux's fanfic with Natasha on her shoulder. "You're still reading Veronica Victorious and the whispering goat, you must love it," he said. Bimm nodded shaking a little bit. "Is everything wrong?"

"No, just I little bit cold in here," she said with a lie. In truth she thought that his fan fiction was the worst she had ever read, but she didn't want to hurt his feeling. "I thought your fanfic was the best, second only to the actual writer of Veronica herself. Anyway, what did Cattus say? Does he want to meet me?" she said with hope in her voice and twinkle in her eyes. Gateaux nodded. "Great, now where's a good a place to meet?"

He placed his claw on his chin. "Hmm, why not the Dinosaur Kingdom, Cattus loves adventuring in dangerous places?"

She gulped in uncertainty. "I don't know, I'm still not that great in life-threatening areas," she said as she gave him Natasha.

"Or you can just call him and ask him out."

"Hmm," she thought for a second. "Danger it is," she said before pulling out her Flying Broom Magisword and went outside. "I'll call when I write the last letter. See you later," she said before flying off. She arrived back at her apartment to saw Familiar was eating the left-over cat food.

"Where have you been?" he asked before taking another bite.

She thought for a second and decided that it was time to tell him what she has been up to. "I need to tell you something. The reason I've been so distracted is because I have been sending secret admirer letters to Cattus the One-Blade. I have had a crush on him since adventurer school, I went to Vambre for advice a few days ago to ask her what to do. She said that I should write letters to him. I've been having Gateaux deliver the letters to him. And I'm about to write the final message to him. And I am really sorry for not telling you about this," Bimm said rapidly, but slow enough for him to understand. She stopped to catch her breath.

Familiar placed the cat food on the kitchen table and went over and gave her a tight hug. "It's okay, Bimm. I kinda figured it out the second year of Adventure Academy. I thought your locker was mine and I opened it and saw your crush collage in it. I was waiting for you to tell me," he explained as he let go of her.

Bimm hung her head. "I know I should have told you, but I was just so scared," she said.

"It's fine, Sis. If you need any help with the last letter you can always ask me."

She sighed. "Thanks, Familiar, but this is something I need to do myself," she said before heading to her room and started thinking of writing the third and final letter.

My dearest One-Blade,

I cannot wait another moment to see you. You have to meet me near the volcano of the Dinosaur Kingdom in three days at 5:30 pm, if you come then I will make my identity a secret no more. If you do not come, I will understand.

Love,

Your Admirer

Bimm sealed the letter with a kiss and took out her magi-mobile. She texted Gateaux that she had finished the last letter and will see him tomorrow.

3 Days Later…

Bimm was getting ready for her meeting with Cattus. She packed four of her attack magi-swords in her pocket, hugged Familiar goodbye, and flew off towards the Dino Kingdom. She arrived at the volcano and checked her magi-mobile and saw it was 5:00. She took a deep. "Okay, keep calm, Bimm. You are sure that he will be here, and he will see that you are perfect for him," she said to herself before the ground beneath her paws started to rumble. She turned her head and saw that it saw herd of velociraptors coming her way. "Oh no!" she screamed before running up the volcano for safety. She made it to the summit before stopping at the edge so she wouldn't fall into the lava below. She heard snarling behind. She turned around and saw that herd was getting closer and closer. "I have to do something," she said before taking out her ball of yarn magi-sword and started shooting giant yarn balls at them. The viscous dinos just ate them and spat them out. She didn't know what to do. Then all of the sudden a small tornado swooped up the dinos way back at the base of the volcano. She looked behind her and saw that it was none other than Cattus the One-Blade with Whirl Wind Magi-sword in hand.

Cattus stepped towards her. She couldn't help thinking how handsome he looked in the light of the lava. He kneeled to her level. "So, you are my secret admirer. Bimm, I sorry for not recognizing your exquisite hand-writing before," he said before taking her paw and gave it a kiss. "I am so glad it was you. Your kindness and inner strength and beauty knows only bonds of the earth. I would love to go on a date with you."

Bimm eyes grew and sparkled. She couldn't believe what he just said. She had no words, but she had an action. She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and they just stood in the embrace for what seemed forever.

 **I will write about their first date soon. If you guys have any ideas of what they should do for it, then just comment.**


End file.
